SP: The After Years
by FlawDiamonds
Summary: Join the Skulduggery Pleasant gang through the years after the books. Watch them as they travel through marriage, raising kids and struggling on the dating scene! Valduggery, hinted Ghanith, FletcherxOC. Please enjoy and read and review! :) x
1. Things Change

~Things change~

**A/N: Just a little something I thought of so I decided to run with it and see where it goes. This will become a series if I get a good response to it so let me know what you think! :) xx**

**Skulduggery: FlawD doesn't own anything.**

**Valkyrie: Always remember to send FlawD pairings that you'd like to see!**

**Ghastly: You can also send her different ideas.**

**Tanith: And always remember to read and…**

**Fletcher: REVIEW! :D**

**Things Change**

Valkyrie watched her reflection in the mirror. Even she had to admit that she had grown. Long gone was the naïve 18 years old that she used to be, a powerful and confident mum of 53 years now stood before her. Of course, she didn't appear to be 53 years old. Magic had slowed the aging process right down, just like Skulduggery said it would.

'_Skulduggery…_' He was no longer her mentor, no longer the man that jumped up to her bedroom window. She glanced down to the silver band that adorned her wedding finger. Skulduggery Pleasant was now her husband. He was still annoying as ever, still a narcissist, still dressing in expensive suits and still adoring Valkyrie to no end.

Valkyrie watched as a small smile revealed itself on her face and she studied how her lilac eyes glittered when she recalled Skulduggery proposing to her. After all the dangers they had faced together, Skulduggery was always as tough as nails but then a small thing like proposing to her and the man was a nervous wreck. With a soft shake of her raven-haired head, Valkyrie wiped thoughts of Skulduggery out of her mind and focused on getting ready. The gang were finally getting together once again after a three-month wait. Everyone had agreed that each month they would catch up together at someone's house. But recently, they were all just so busy. All of them had conflicting schedules, it sometimes seemed that if some could do a certain date, others wouldn't be able to. But today was different. Finally, they had all reached an agreement to catch up today.

Valkyrie wiped a smear of nude-coloured lip gloss across her bottom lip as her thoughts drifted to how much everyone had evolved and changed. Skulduggery was more loving towards others, showing more affection and companionship towards his friends and family. Fletcher was currently off the dating scene with his girlfriend of three years. Ghastly had remained un-changed professionally wise, he was still running his beloved tailor shop, it was just his personality that had altered slightly. He was more open-minded now, willing to get out more and try something new. He's really come to accept that he can't hide from the magic world and thankfully he's embraced it. Tanith is, well, Tanith. Still beautiful as ever in her tight, brown-leather clothing. The only person that hadn't seemed to have really changed, except slightly physically, was herself. Or maybe Valkyrie just couldn't see her own change. That was probably it.

'Just a few more swipes of mascara and…I should be all done.' Valkyrie glanced at her now long lashes before flicking her raven locks over her shoulders. She went to grab her perfume bottle and give herself a couple of extra sprays when she felt a familiar pair of bony arms wrap around her waist. She yelped in shock before grinning at the man behind her.

"You're getting sloppy Mrs Pleasant, you should have seen me coming." A particular velvet-voice teased her.

"Maybe I would have seen you coming had I had a better mentor when I was younger."

"Uh-uh, I think you'll find Valkyrie that I was the best mentor you ever had."

Valkyrie looked hard in thought. "I don't know Skulduggery, Solomon could give you a run for your money." She felt him pull his head away from near her shoulder to look at her incredulously.

"You better take that back Valkyrie." Skulduggery growled out.

"Or what Mr Pleasant?" She taunted dangerously.

"Or I'll make you take it back."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." Skulduggery turned Valkyrie around so they were facing each other before leaning in and planting teasing skeletal kisses on her neck. His gloved hands found her petite waist before wrapping themselves around it. When his teeth nipped at her skin, it made her roll her head back in delight. She let her own hands drag themselves up his body before letting them frame his cold jaw. Slowly, she made his head tilt up towards hers before leaning in and planting one simple kiss on his smooth teeth. He breathed her in just as she breathed him in. An intoxicating mixture of mint and musty leather filled her senses. She felt as if she was going to drown in his scent but she didn't mind if she did. He was such magic to her, everything holding him together was magic, he was only here with her because of magic, they met because of magic and its community. Oh how she loved magic.

Just as Skulduggery was about to pick Valkyrie up and drag her back to their bed, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Valkyrie pulled away from the kiss and went to go make her way to down the stairs to the front door but her wrist got snagged by Skulduggery. He pulled her back into his embrace but she protested with a giggle.

"Skulduggery, we have to go answer the door."

"Why? The door didn't ask any questions."

"Haha, that's not what I mean and you know it. Now come on lazy," Valkyrie chided to her husband as she dragged him along. "And stop sulking."

Skulduggery brooded for a moment before walking hand-in-hand with Valkyrie to the door.

"Of course the moment gets ruined. If it's not Harvey interrupting the moment, it's our friends isn't it?" Skulduggery Pleasant murmured under his breath.

"Oh Skulduggery, don't go blaming interruptions on our five-year old son or our friends."

"Ugh fine. Well if I can't blame it on them, who can I blame it on?"

"For heaven's sake Skulduggery, if you have to blame it on someone, blame it on fate or something." She grinned up at him.

"Well alright, I'll blame it on fate. Maybe fate could do a big turn-around and maybe let us finish the moment every now and then." Skulduggery whispered in her ear while giving her a suggesting nudge in the hip.

"Maybe," Valkyrie returned with a mysterious gleam in her violet eyes.

"Mum!" Valkyrie and Skulduggery turned around at the sound of their son's voice. They saw their little tyrant running towards them in his light green trackies complete with his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt. His auburn hair flopped up and down on his head when he ran and it made Skulduggery tilt his head at the cuteness.

"Harvey, honey, what's up?" Valkyrie replied.

"I'm hungry, can I please have something to eat?" Valkyrie smiled at him in proudness. Skulduggery had taught him well with his manners.

"Sure thing Harv, Skulduggery could you get him a muesli bar from the cupboard or something?"

"Of course, come on Harvey, let's get you something to eat, yes?" Skulduggery smiled down at his son as Harvey nodded gleefully while taking his hand.

Valkyrie watched after them with a knowing smile on her face. Skulduggery had never had a son, so raising Harvey together was a learning curve for them both. At the thought of Skulduggery being a parent, Valkyrie's heart ached. She loved Skulduggery and their son more than life itself but she knew how much it hurt Skulduggery not being able to give Valkyrie a child. She knew it hurt Skulduggery's pride as a man not being able to give her one of life's simplest of gifts. But Valkyrie didn't mind, honestly. Just having him in her life was more than a blessing but when they signed the adoption papers and took in Harvey, her life felt like it was almost complete. Almost complete though. She had always wanted a boy and a girl. But Valkyrie didn't want to even suggest raising the topic of adopting a little girl with Skulduggery. She knew Harmony was Skulduggery's first daughter and first child altogether before she was killed by Nefarian Serpine along with his wife. She didn't want to cause him more anguish. Valkyrie released an audible sigh but her thoughts were interrupted by another ring of the doorbell. She jumped in remembrance and pulled the door open with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Fletcher, Audrey! Come in, come in!" Valkyrie exclaimed with her arms outstretched. Fletcher welcomed her embrace first with a friendly kiss pressed to her cheek and then his partner, Audrey, did the same. It was a bit difficult to kiss Audrey on the cheek with her round mid-section. She must've been in her third trimester by now

"Val! It's been a while. How's everything?" Fletcher asked, grinning as he wound his hand into his Audrey's.

"Oh you know, same stuff, different day. Haha, how have you guys been? Audrey texted me a while back to let me know that you guys moved?"

"Yeah, yep. Still in sunny Australia but now we're down in Victoria or Melbourne, to be more exact."

"Wow," Valkyrie was amazed, she loved the city life. She couldn't wait when it was Fletcher and Audrey's turn to host their get-togethers.

"Yes, we're now living the big city life. I love it, of course. But Fletch on the other hand, doesn't seem to be too fond of it." Audrey told Valkyrie while laughing.

"I don't hate it though, either!"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Sure Fletcher."

"I'm surprised you guys actually moved to the city, with your little one on the way. Don't you guys think it'll be too noisy or something to raise a kid?" Valkyrie asked as she led them the way through the house.

"Well we did take the noise into consideration, so we were careful in picking an apartment block to movie into. I think we did fairly well to be honest. IT's hard to explain but the apartment block we've moved into is more near the industrial setting. It's rarely noisy so I think we've made the right decision."

"Well it sounds wonderful Audrey, I can't wait to visit and dine in with you guys in the city. Just wait 'till Skulduggery hears we'll be taking a trip up into the city, it'll be like his world has come crashing down." Fletcher and Audrey laughed along with Valkyrie at the honesty in her words. Once they were in the lounge room, Valkyrie told them to take a seat while she went to search for her child and Harvey. Audrey laughed at her joke while shaking her head.

Fletcher ran his thumb over Audrey's hand while pressing a small kiss to her pink cheek. She blushed harder while sighing contently and leaning into her boyfriend's embrace. Her short, deep honey hair hung freely while her head rested against Fletcher's left shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see everyone," Fletcher stated quietly. "I've really missed them."

"So have I, I can't wait to see little Harvey again."

Fletcher smiled and nodded. "To think we might have a little Harvey running around our apartment soon." He let his right hand place itself delicately on Audrey's large belly that was covered by her loose floral dress.

"Or a little Harvette." Audrey pointed out, placing her left hand on top of Fletcher's.

"A Harvette?" Fletcher snorted, "You couldn't have just said a little girl could you?"

Audrey lifted her head up to reward Fletcher with a playful slap to the arm. He grinned down at her before capturing her lips with his quickly. Audrey returned the small lip-lock happily. They pulled apart when they heard quick footsteps coming down the hall. Audrey and Fletcher looked at each other in excitement when they saw Harvey standing in the doorway getting his breath back.

"Uncle Fletcher! Auntie Audrey!" Harvey squealed excitedly. Fletcher and Audrey got up from their seat and bent down on their knees with open arms.

"Harvey!"

"How's my favourite nephew doing?" Fletcher exclaimed.

"He's your only nephew Fletcher," Audrey pointed out.

He gave her a look. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

Harvey charged towards them both, landing smack bang in the middle. He didn't know who to hug first so he settled for wrapping one arm around each of them and bring all three of them into a small group hug. Audrey was the first to look up and see Valkyrie and Skulduggery positioned in the doorway, their arms around each other's waist.

"Skulduggery," Audrey started, pushing herself up from her knees, "It's so good to see you again! It feels like forever."

"It certainly does Miss Tenacious. How have you been?" Skulduggery's happy tone rang throughout his voice. He leaned in to put his hand on her shoulder as she reached up and pressed a kiss to his bony cheek. His permanent grin smiled down at her and she revealed her own sunny smile to him.

"I've been good Skul, really good," she finished while looking down at her stomach lovingly.

"Skulduggery!" Fletcher announced.

"Fletcher, it's nice to see your hair hasn't changed." Skulduggery said while giving a solid hand-shake.

"Ha ha Skulduggery, we both know you're just jealous because you don't have any." Fletcher taunted.

Skulduggery laughed heartily. He enjoyed the friendly banter he shared with Renn, it amused him greatly.

"So Renn, how does it feel knowing you'll be a father soon?" Fletcher ran a hand through his unruly hair while blowing out some air.

"To be honest Skulduggery, I'm nervous. Excited, definitely excited, but nervous. I'm worried about parenting, what if I do it wrong?"

Skulduggery patted Fletcher on the shoulder before beginning to lead him away from the lounge room.

"There's one big rule to parenting Fletcher, there's no right or wrong way. But, if you're really stressing out about it, why don't you come take a seat with me and we'll talk about it, yes?"

"That'd…actually be really helpful. Thank you, Skulduggery."

Valkyrie and Audrey watched their partners wander off with blissful expressions on their faces.

"They're so adorable when they get along." Audrey stated while bending down to pick up Harvey. She bounced him along the edge of her hip as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Yes they are. Too bad they can't be like that more often!" Valkyrie joked.

"So Harvey, are you happy to see me and Fletcher?" Audrey inquired to the bouncing five-year old on her hip.

Harvey nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I love you guys!"

Valkyrie and Audrey looked at each other before glancing back to Harvey and 'awing' and mumbling, 'that's so cute'. The innocent dissipated when the doorbell rang followed by a short knock.

"Join me to the door Tenacious?"

"Lead the way Pleasant." Audrey said while passing over Harvey to his mum.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Honestly Fletcher, don't worry. You'll make a fine father. Obviously with my guidance, but still, hopefully you'll be a great dad."

"Wow Skulduggery, Valkyrie was right. You suck at motivating talks."

Skulduggery waved a hand. "Nonsense, I just excel at other things which make it seem as if I give horrible motivating talks."

"Right. Look Skulduggery, I'm concerned about the sex of the baby. Is a girl harder to look after than a boy? Or is it the other way around?" Fletcher asked, pure seriousness dripping from his voice.

"I can't answer that question truthfully Fletch as I don't have a full understanding of what it's like raising a boy from scratch. But what I can say is this, I don't necessarily think one sex is more difficult raising than the other. Both are just as bad as each other." Skulduggery noticed Fletcher pale noticeably.

"Alright, so what you're saying is that I'm pretty much screwed either way the baby turns out?"

"…Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Thanks so much Skulduggery. You really cleared the doubt in my mind."

"Glad I could be of assistance."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as the person behind Valkyrie's front door was revealed, Harvey squealed in delight and reached for them.

"Ghastly! Uncle Ghastly!"

Ghastly's face lit up in happiness as he took the bundle of excitement in his arms. He felt Harvey's small arms wrap around his large neck and squeeze tightly.

"Careful kiddo, else you might hug me to death!" Ghastly chuckled which made  
Harvey Pleasant giggle shyly. Soon Harvey wriggled out of Ghastly's embrace and announced an important message to everyone.

"I'll got get dad and uncle Fletcher!"

"Alrighty honey. Just be careful not to run too fast –" Valkyrie went to finish off her warning but Harvey had already sprinted down the hallway in search of their other companions.

"That kid is going to get himself killed one day," Valkyrie mumbled under her breath.

"Audrey, Valkyrie, hello! It's nice to see you guys in the flesh again. It's great hearing from you guys over the phone but it's better to sit down with a cup of tea with everyone I find."

"Definitely," agreed Audrey.

"Too true Bespoke." Nodded Val.

"Now come here and give me a hug!" Demanded Audrey.

"If she gets one, I get one too!" Valkyrie waved her arms in the air.

"Ladies, please. There is enough of me to go around." Ghastly told them with a sly wink. The three of them laughed before joining a big hug consisting of all three of them.

"Come in Ghast, Skulduggery and Fletcher are around somewhere and Tanith texted me not too long ago saying she'll be here soon." Ghastly nodded at Valkyrie's words before frowning at the mention of Tanith's name.

"Oh Ghastly, I'm guessing things haven't shifted between yourself and Tanith?"

"Nope. We're still good friends and we've caught up a little bit but we both know there should be something more between us."

"Does she still not forgive herself for the pain she caused you and everyone else? Even though everyone has forgiven her?"

"Seems like it Audrey. She just doesn't seem to get that we never stopped loving her or caring for her when she was "off in the deep end" and married to Sanguine. Well, I know I certainly didn't." Ghastly murmured softly.

"Don't worry Ghastly, I didn't either. There were definitely times when I thought I wouldn't get my sister back, but a small part of me never lost hope. And now here we are, slowly rebuilding that bond we've always shared. But now it's time I think she tries to rebuild the bond yourself and her always shared." Valkyrie spoke with a quiet conviction.

"Speak of the devil," Audrey smiled as she watched Tanith's roaring motorbike pull up at the front. Tanith grinned and waved at the three of them, her gaze lingering on Ghastly for a moment. She kicked the stand and took her helmet off, shaking her hair free afterwards. Ghastly watched her, silently wishing to run his hands through her hair like he had done years before.

Tanith strutted up to the open door with open arms and greeted Ghastly first. A big squishy hug for him and a big squishy hug for Val and Audrey.

"You all are looking so well! Especially you Audrey. You're huge! The baby I mean!" Tanith blushed and stumbled at her words, hoping she didn't just accidently insult one of her best friends. Least of all, her pregnant best friend who is also a very, _very _skilled adept.

Everyone laughed at Tanith's inner-embarrassment before Audrey came to her rescue.

"Don't worry Tan, I know what you meant." She grinned at her. A sigh of relief came from Tanith as she placed her hand over her heart,

"Oh thank the heavens. I got worried for a second! Now, where is that pesky skeleton and annoying man with flamboyant hair? I've missed them."

"Hey! I heard that!" Fletcher declared as he rounded the corner as Valkyrie ushered everyone inside.

"Well I said it loudly." Tanith smirked at him.

"…"

"…"

"Tanith!"

"Fletcher!"

Tanith gave Fletcher Renn a big squishy hug as well. She followed suit with the skeleton that was trying to remain unseen behind Valkyrie. After Tanith had said her 'hello's' and given her famous hugs, the girls decided to let the guys say their greetings and so they made their way into the kitchen.

Valkyrie flicked the kettle on and leaned against the bench while Tanith jumped up on the counter and Audrey raided the pantry for some biscuits and the fridge to get a Pop-top for Harvey. Tanith knew what was coming but she didn't know who would get the ball rolling first.

"So, Tanith," Valkyrie began.

'Val it is then,' Tanith Low thought to herself.

"Tell me and Audrey, what's going on with you and Ghastly!? We're dyin' here!"

"Well," the blonde began.

Audrey snapped her head up while carrying two bags of chocolate chip cookies in her hands. "Ooh, she's actually going to tell us something, for once!" Tanith rolled her eyes while Valkyrie and Audrey giggled.

"Come on, we're kidding, mostly. But seriously, what is going on? Tan, you and Ghastly are meant to be together. You know that, he knows that, everybody else knows that!"

"I know, I know. Trust me, I get it. But you don't understand Val, do you have any idea how guilty I feel, even to this day, for the strife I put everyone through when I was controlled by my remnant? There's not a day that goes by without me getting repulsed by the fact that I was married to the 'Hit Man Deluxe' or by the fact that I battled on the wrong side instead of the right one. I put you through hell with the safety of your family, I tried to force you to become Darquesse for heaven's sake! How anyone ever forgave me, is beyond me." Tanith spoke softly. So much guilt and anguish carried in her voice and Audrey swore she heard all three of their hearts crack a little bit.

"Oh Tanith. You don't seem to get it, we're your friends. No matter what you have done, we still love and care for you. After all, you're my sister and Ghastly's soon-to-be girlfriend whether you like it or not. Now stop being so dramatic and accept the fact that tragically, there are people who will always be here for you!" Valkyrie demanded playfully while giving Tanith a short hug. Audrey was quick to follow up with one of her own.

"You're one of my best friends Tanith, and although I know about all the bad things you've done," Tanith's face dropped again and Valkyrie shot Audrey a warning look, "I also know about all the good things you've done. And let me tell you Tan, the good always outweighs the bad." Audrey grinned up at her before going back to the bags of cookies she left on the counter.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to know I have people like you in my life. I love you guys," Tanith sniffled while quickly wiping her eyes.

"Now stop it Tanith, else you're gonna make me get all sappy!" Valkyrie wailed while Audrey just waved her hands frantically at them.

"Guys, come on! Let's pull it together! We can all cry some other time, right now Fletcher and Ghastly are waiting for their tea and frankly, I want to rip into these cookies!" Valkyrie and Tanith burst into laughter and Audrey's statement. Thank the heavens for Audrey's ability to pull them all into line and her wonderful sense of humour. Tanith nodded and got the required teacups from the cupboard. Valkyrie got the pot and the saucer of milk ready while Audrey set up the tray. They ended up making the tea like this every time everyone caught up. It just came so naturally to them all and all three of them were functioning like a well-oiled machine. Usually it was Audrey who carried out the tray but she was too busy organising the plate of cookies for everyone.

"And also, I have a question for Valkyrie anyway," Audrey began again, "have you brought up the subject of adopting a girl with him yet?"

Tanith gasped. "You didn't mention this to me!?"

"Yes I did, I texted you just last week about it, saying that we would talk when we caught up."

"Oh, right. My mistake, continue." Tanith said.

"Well, I don't really want to make a big deal out of it, but I've always dreamed of having a boy and a girl and I've always dreamed of Skulduggery being the father to my kids. I'm worried though, I know his very first child was a girl and we all know that her and his wife were executed by Serpine so I don't want to bring up the topic of going down to the adoption agency again for a girl if it will bring up bad memories. I thought Harvey would be hard enough on him, y'know?"

"Yeah but Val, this is something you want. Maybe instead of outright asking him if he wants to have a girl, maybe just ask him if he can see himself and you having more children?" Audrey suggested.

Tanith nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea. That way you can know for sure which direction to take from there."

"That's true, but what if he says he doesn't want anymore?"

Tanith and Audrey paused to look at each other worriedly. Valkyrie caught their glance and decided to change the subject.

"I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it. I'll try your idea Audrey, though." Valkyrie smiled through her worry and while she knew that the girls were sceptical, they didn't ask any more questions.

"Alright well, we better get this tea to the boys then," Tanith offered. Valkyrie nodded and looked at Audrey.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon. I'm just getting the cookies." She grinned at them both.

Valkyrie and Tanith walked into the lounge room to find the men in casual conversation. Valkyrie placed the tray on the table and took a seat on the arm of the chair Skulduggery and Harvey were sitting on. Tanith took a seat on the floor across from Ghastly who was on the three-seater lounge with Fletcher. The girls slipped into the conversation easily as everyone was just discussing Fletcher and Audrey's moving arrangements. Audrey came in moments later with a small plate that was stacked high with biscuits for everyone. Audrey took up her spot next to Fletcher while easing into conversation with Ghastly about some of his new tailor work. Valkyrie leaned back and observed mostly, although she did contribute to the conversations that were floating around. She was happy listening to everyone chat and exchange sentences with one another. Laughter filled the air and Valkyrie smiled when she saw Tanith get up to talk more easily to Ghastly and Audrey. All of them here, together, was perfect. She looked down at her husband and her son, they might have not seemed to be the most picture-perfect father and son since the dad was a skeleton and the son of magic descent, but to Valkyrie Pleasant it was too surreal. As the atmosphere turned joyful and exciting, Valkyrie realised they were out of tea already. Probably due to the fact that Ghastly and Tanith were gulping it down every five seconds. Valkyrie rolled her eyes before getting up.

"I'm going to go get some more tea because it seems to me like we're already out," Valkyrie hinted at Ghastly and Tanith. Ghastly for his part, looked bashful while Tanith just looked around the room and whistled awkwardly. Fletcher pushed himself up from the couch and Valkyrie shot him a questioning glance.

"I'm not getting up to get some more tea, but to grab more cookies for my pregnant girlfriend over here," he said while looking back down at Audrey. She gave him a cheesy laugh before holding the plate that used to have cookies for everyone on it. Everyone laughed at the two's antics before returning back to conversation.

Fletcher and Valkyrie walked into the kitchen and once again Val flicked the kettle on. Fletcher sighed happily before leaning against the counter with her.

"Can you believe how far we've all come?" He asked her, smiling softly.

"Honestly, sometimes yes and sometimes no. We've been through so much together, it almost seems surreal to be sitting as a whole group again." She told him truthfully.

"That it does. I just can't get over some things. For example, you and Skulduggery adopted Harvey, I'm going to be a dad and Audrey's going to be a mum and Ghastly and Tanith **aren't**together!"

"Well Fletcher," Valkyrie began, "things change."

~END~

**Audrey: Hey there, remember me? Of course you do, you just read a story with me in it! :D You can thank FlawD's imagination for that :) Anyway, here's the rest of the gang for important messages/reminders!**

**Skulduggery & Valkyrie: Ladies and gentlemen, FlawDiamonds would be forever grateful if you left a comment or two on the story! X**

**Ghastly: Keep in mind you can always send FlawDiamonds pairing requests/story requests!**

**Tanith: Y'know what would be really cool and make FlawD's day beside from Skulduggery Pleasant rocking up on her doorstep? If you guys favourite/followed 'SP: The After Years – Things Change' :D**

**Harvey: Always remember that FlawDiamonds loves each and every one of you readers out there! :D :D :D**

**Fletcher: I'm just here because I have great hair like FlawD… ;)**

**FlawD: Thanks everyone! xx**


	2. There's Problems All 'Round

~There's Problems All 'Round~

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! A gigantic THANK YOU goes to ****Im The Sweet**** (Sweet) for conversing with me about different ideas and optional paths to take for **_**SP: The After Years**_** to progress and also for giving me permission to feel free to use any of her ideas! Thank you also goes out to ****NightcatMau**** and again Sweet for reviewing/favouriting/following chapter 1! Yay :3**

**Harvey: FlawDiamonds actually does own something this time! Sadly, she doesn****'****t anything related to Skulduggery Pleasant but she does own myself (Harvey Pleasant) and Audrey Tenacious! :D**

**Ghastly: Remember, if you ever want to, send FlawD pairings you****'****d like to see.**

**Valkyrie: You can also send different ideas and the like if you want to see them implemented into her stories.**

**Skulduggery: I****'****d suggest also having a look at her other story: Collection Of Songfics ****–**** only if you want to though! Also, here in Australia we say Kinder instead or Pre-school ****–**** just something to keep in mind if you ever get confused!**

**Tanith: Maybe you guys could be really generous and leave a review here and there ;)**

**Audrey: If you wanted to be super generous, you could possibly favourite this story****…****.**

**Fletcher: Or follow it! :D**

**FlawD: Thanks a bunch guys :) xx**

**There****'****s Problems All ****'****Round**

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie yelled from her position at the front door.

"Yes Dear?" Came the velvet call. Valkyrie looked down at mess of hair that was running through her fingers and smiled before answering Skulduggery.

"I'm taking Harvey to Kinder, I'll see you soon!"

"Okay, remember to get milk on your way home," Skulduggery reminded her. Valkyrie nodded before realising her husband couldn't see her as he was in the lounge room.

"Sure thing," she opened the door while taking her son's hand, "come on honey, let's get you to kinder, hmm?"

Harvey looked up at her smiling, "Yes mummy!" He did a little mock-salute that made Valkyrie laugh. The boy was such a character.

Valkyrie walked hand-in-hand to the two-car garage and stood before it as she garage door opened. Valkyrie felt Harvey's eyes on her and she looked down at him with a smile on her face.

"So Harvey, which one should we take? Dad's Bentley," she gestured to said car on the left, "or, mummy's wicked Oompa-Loompa?" She pointed towards her gleaming orange car on the right and turned her body towards it. Hopefully Harvey would realise what she was getting at. He jumped up and down before turning to Valkyrie, a certain expression on his face. He stared at the Oompa-Loompa one last time before looking up at his mum.

"Dad's Bentley!" He squealed in delight. Valkyrie's face fell.

' .' she thought.

She heaved a disappointed sigh before making her way to Skulduggery's Bentley with Harvey in tow. She opened Harvey's door and checked that his car seat was correctly in and she double-checked all the belts/harnesses. One could never be too safe! Val bent down to pick up Harvey and place him in his seat before he stopped her.

"It's alright mum, I can do it!"

Valkyrie looked down at him, surprised. "Oh, okay honey. Well show me how you do it all by yourself then."

Harvey climbed into his seat before copying Valkyrie and checking all the seat belts and harnesses before giving her a thumbs up. Valkyrie smiled softly at his actions and tears welled up into her eyes.

'Oh snap out of it Valkyrie! What he did wasn't that adorable,' her mind scolded. Valkyrie made a face before softly whispering, "It was…" She couldn't wait to tell Skulduggery when she got home.

Pulling open her own door, Valkyrie sat behind the steering wheel before turning around and checking on Harvey. He had just snapped the conjoining seatbelt together and adjusted it in place before looking up at his mum.

"See mum? Did I do it right?"

"Yes honey, you did it perfectly. Well done," she told him. She turned back around and stuck the keys in the ignition. The Bentley's wonderful roar sounded and Harvey clapped excitedly. Valkyrie checked behind her quickly before putting the Bentley into gear and reversed down the sloped driveway. Soon enough, they were on the road and travelling almost smoothly to Harvey's Kinder. There were some serious hold ups in traffic which turned the 10 minute trip into a 25 minute one.

"Oh come on!" Valkyrie muttered when she pulled up at another red light that many cars streamed after.

"What's wrong mum?"

"Nothing Harvey, we might be just a little late to Kinder though. Sorry honey," Valkyrie sighed.

"It's alright mum, I don't mind. We're only doing some painting today anyway."

Valkyrie nodded at her son's words before slowly inching the car forward as car after car went through the green traffic light. Finally she got through and shortly afterwards, she made the Bentley park in a valid space at Harvey's Kinder. She glanced at the watch Skulduggery had got her for Christmas one year. They were only about five minutes late, thank the heaven's. The last time they were late was by 15 minutes and it was awful having to walk in and everyone just stop what they're doing and stare at you. Even the kids stopped to glance at who was coming through the door. Valkyrie shook her head of those embarrassing thoughts and let herself be led by Harvey tugging on her hand.

Valkyrie looked up as the door to Harvey's kinder room opened and smiled when she saw Karen waving at her. Karen was one of the nicer teachers and helpers at the kinder.

"Hi Valerie, how are you going?" Karen smiled up at her. Valkyrie found herself smiling at the woman in her late 40's as she used her "mortal name". After some consideration, Skulduggery and herself decided that she wouldn't be able to use her taken name, Valkyrie as it is too suspicious for someone who's supposed to be just like the rest of the mortals. So she came up with Valerie and they stuck with it. Skulduggery at one point suggested they just use Stephanie but when he saw the pain she was in at hearing her given name, he thought it might be best not to use it.

"I'm just fine Karen, how's everything at the kinder these days?"

Karen brushed a strand of aging brown hair behind her ear before softly smiling, "Oh it's going well, I simply adore these kids! Especially Harvey, like all kids, he has his moments but most times he's just so well-behaved and polite."

"Well, thank you. That's very nice of you to say that," Valkyrie smiled before glancing down at her watch again, "Oops, I've kept you again, sorry."

"Don't worry about it Valerie," Karen laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow." With a kind smile she parted and went to cater to a kid who needed help finding a coloured pencil she lost.

Valkyrie quickly bent down to Harvey who was looking around excitedly, just waiting for the 'okay' to go and play. "I'll be here to pick you up at 2:30pm Harvey," she said while giving him a kiss on his forehead, "alright?" Harvey nodded before hugging her quickly and then charging off to play with his friends. Valkyrie stood for a moment or two watching him laugh and play tiggy before giving a parting wave to Karen and walking out.

Her boots hit the ground with soft thuds and she listened to the rhythm while pulling her phone out of her handbag.

"Two missed calls…and one text message…from Tanith," Valkyrie muttered to herself as she got behind the wheel again. She connected her phone up to the Bluetooth while she clicked on Tanith's message.

"Hey, call me as soon as you get this!" She read Tanith's message aloud before shaking her head. 'There should be a limit to how many exclamation marks one person can use,' she thought to herself. Her index finger tapped on Tanith's contact and soon the car was filled with that annoying dial tone sound. Valkyrie pulled out of the car park and made her way back home to Skulduggery. Soon after the third ring, Tanith picked up her phone squealed down it.

"Hey babe!" Tanith said nervously.

"Hey Tan, I saw you called, what's up girlfriend?" Valkyrie flung back at her.

Tanith responded with laughter before dying out and declaring, "I have so much to tell you!"

"Shoot," Valkyrie demanded while navigating her way around a couple streets.

"It's not all good I tell ya, I've got serious problems Val!'

"I already knew that Tanith, so just tell me already!"

"Arlight, fine! Look, I – um, kind of…went out with Frightening the other night…"

"Jones!?"

"Of course Frightening Jones! How many Frightening's do you know!?"

"Jeez, forget I said anything," Valkyrie mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap or anything. Anyway, I know what you're going to say, "You've already gone out with him and rah-rah-rah" so I'm going to stop you before you say it! I had such a great time with him last night honestly, we got along great like we always do but then it came to that time where we were standing outside my door as he was sweet enough to walk me home and – and he leaned in and…I knew what was coming and his aftershave filled my head and I felt a little tipsy from the red wine we had at dinner…and then,"

"Of for heaven's sake Tanith! Hurry up and stop leaving me hanging!" Valkyrie demanded while laughing.

"Sorry Val, anyway so I was completely under his spell and I leant in and then as soon as Frightening and I's lips almost touched, I pulled back! Right before I kissed him, Ghastly's face popped into my head and a massive sense of guilt hit me. I felt like I was cheating on him or something! How crazy is that!? Do you know what -"

Tanith was cut off by the sound of Valkyrie's phone vibrating in its plastic holder.

"What's that Val?"

"Ugh, sorry Tanith, hold on. Fletcher's calling – don't worry, I'll tell him that I'm talking to you and that I'll call him back! I _have_ to hear the end of your story babe!" Valkyrie quickly rushed before pressing "answer".

"Hey Fletch! Look can I call you back? I'm actually talking to Tan –"

"Valkyrie! Help me! I am literally freaking out here!" Fletcher's voice rose an octave and Valkyrie winced at the squeak in his voice.

"Yeah, I can tell Fletcher. You sound like a 13 year-old girl who saw Hugh Jackman walk down the street."

"What's wrong with Hugh Jackman!? The man's a god!" Fletcher responded defensively.

"I'm not saying anything's wrong with Hugh Jackman, I agree with you Fletch – I really do. Look, we're getting side-tracked – "

"You're right, we are! Look, Audrey's been having really bad pains in her stomach and I'm scared Val, I don't know what to do! What if there's something wrong with my baby! What if my baby got my teleporting skills and is teleporting around in Audrey's stomach!?"

"Well if there is something wrong with the baby then getting off the phone to me would be a good start! I don't really think the baby is teleporting around your girlfriend's stomach Fletcher! She could just be feeling sick or something –" Valkyrie tried reasoning with him but Fletcher was being difficult.

"No Val! I asked Audrey if the pain was like about-to-vomit pain and she said no! She said it was excruciating. Valkyrie! WHAT DO I DO!?" Valkyrie wanted to slap Fletcher across the face sometimes. He was getting her all riled up and nervous now. She was in no state to drive as her mind was distracted with the personal trials her friends were going through. She pulled over quickly before yelling advice at Fletcher.

"IF YOU'RE THAT CONCERNED FLETCHER, TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING!"

"But – but, BUT! –"

Her phone was vibrating again and she looked down at it before banging her head softly on the steering wheel.

"Hold on Fletcher!" She snapped.

"But Val! –"

She clicked "answer" again and heard Ghastly's wonderful calm voice ring out through the car.

"Hey Val," He began. Valkyrie breathed a sigh of relief before talking to Ghastly. His soothing tone was such a breath of relief from a nervous Tanith and a frantic Fletcher.

"Morning Bespoke, what's going on?"

"Well I was actually just wondering if you had a moment to spare. I just really need to talk to someone about Tanith and although I love the guy, I just don't feel I could go to Skulduggery with this," he began.

"Of course Ghastly, I understand completely and I'm here for you but I've actually got –"

"I get it, you have other things to do but I really just need to ask this question – do you think I should just forget about Tanith?"

Valkyrie's mouth hung open at his words. "N-no! Ghastly how could you even say that!? You are like, meant for each other!"

"I know, that's what everyone keeps saying," he sighed, "but I can't wait forever Val. As much as I love Tanith I just get the feeling that maybe I should move on and start dating again…" The sadness was evident in his voice and Valkyrie's heart cracked a little.

"Ghast, come on. You just have…to hang…-" Valkyrie's voice drifted off as she looked at the incoming messages that were showing up on her screen. There were three from Tanith asking her to hurry up and hang up on Fletcher and there were…23 from Fletcher asking her to talk to him and help him on what to do. Valkyrie's head began to pound and Ghastly in the background saying her name didn't help either.

Tanith and Fletcher kept texting her – Fletcher especially – and Ghastly was asking her what was wrong and asking if she was there. Her head spun and a pressuring cloud had sifted itself over her mind and before she knew it, she was hanging up and refusing to help anyone.

"I'm sorry Ghastly, but I'll bloody call you later!" She yelled and pressed "end call" which made Fletcher be on the line again.

He was still blabbering to her!

"I'll talk to you after YOU figure out what to do, good-bye Fletcher!" She growled out. Another simple click of "end call" put her first caller back on.

"Flippin' flamin' flamingos Tanith! I want to talk this out with you, I really do, but NOT RIGHT NOW. Bye Tan!" Valkyrie snapped desperately. The car went quiet as she hung up on Tanith.

'One breath,' her mind said softly.

'Two breath,'

'Three breath'

'Four.'

Her body complied with her 'calming down' ritual and she tanked herself for it afterwards. Her head no longer hurt and she no longer had the need to break something. She loved her friends more than life itself and she loved that they came to her with their problems and that they felt she was the best candidate to talk things out and receive advice or help. But sometimes, it just gets too much.

She'd apologise to all of them later, well, all of them except Fletcher probably. The man was just clueless sometimes.

Her sigh of relaxation accompanied the sound of the engine's roar of life. Valkyrie pulled back onto the road and the trip home was so much smoother than the one to Harvey's kinder.

There was no better feeling than coming home after what had happened with Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher. She wished Skulduggery was in the car listening to the conversation, he'd know what to say to shut them all up. As Valkyrie closed the door behind her, she noticed her husband standing before her. He took in her tired posture and the look of pure relief on her face.

"Tough ride back honey?" His velvet voice wrapped around Valkyrie's body and it was such a nice sensation hearing it. She nodded before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his skeletal frame. She tilted her head up towards his just he bent his down towards hers. Lips and teeth met briefly in a sweet kiss before separating. Skulduggery leaned his head into the crook of her neck before nipping it softly with his teeth.

"So tell me," he whispered against her skin, "what happened?"

Valkyrie sighed before saying, "Let's just say that, there's problems all 'round." Skulduggery nodded against her skin before continuing to plant skeleton kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Valkyrie let her eyelids close over her tired eyes before mumbling a content, "Mmm," to Skulduggery. She was just about to pull him towards the couch to finish their little, event, before she heard him say something.

"Not to make things worse but you forgot the milk."

~END~

**FlawD: How was that?**

**Valkyrie: Maybe people could review and let you know?**

**Tanith: Good thinking Val!**

**Ghastly: On that note, we****'****ll be seeing you next chapter! ;)**


	3. Which Gender?

~Which Gender?~

**A/N: Before I get onto all the thank you's and surprise at how well these little stories are getting projected to the audience, I need to say something. HOLY CRAPOLA! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO BLOODY BEHIND – AND THAT GOES FOR SP: THE AFTER YEARS AND COLLECTION OF SONGFICS. I even said to a fellow author that I'd get typing last weekend and I completely failed that task. I'm so incredibly sorry to all the readers out there, you must think I'm a horrible updater but I'm really not! I usually get one or two out a week, I think that's pretty good! But anyway, now that I've made all of my apologies, you may now read the rest of this note and this chapter! WOW! I've gotten such wonderful responses to this story! Thank you so much to all of those that have reviewed! Thanks again to those who favourite and followed! Yay, I love you all! :) **

**Fletcher: FlawD doesn't own Skulduggery Pleasant**

**Skulduggery: Another reminder – FlawD always loves hearing your ideas or events that you want to see as she tries very hard to please everyone, so send 'em in!**

**Valkyrie & Ghastly: Read and review people!**

**Tanith: Yeah! What they said!**

**Which Gender?**

"Not to make things worse but you forgot the milk."

*flick*

"Ow! What was that for Val!?" Skulduggery scoffed.

"For ruining the moment _and _making me feel even more stressed out," Valkyrie stated while swiftly turning to go into the kitchen. Skulduggery trotted after her, not believing that he deserved a flick to the head for his words.

"I don't think I deserved a flick to my skull for that Val,"

"Well I do. It was just a flick Skulduggery, you've been through worse," Valkyrie pointed out while grabbing a mug from the cupboard. "I'm making a cup of tea, want one?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

Skulduggery's head tilted: not amused. "_Ha ha_, yes very funny Val." He slowly clapped to exaggerate his sarcasm even more.

"I thought it was funny," Val muttered under her breath.

"So after you're done making your tea, are you going to tell me what went down on your trip to drop off Harvey?" Skulduggery asked softly while coming to stand behind Valkyrie and wrap his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and she let her head lean against his.

"Yes," she huffed, "I'll finish making my beverage, grab a snack and then we can sit down. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, I'll be in the lounge," he told her, quickly pressing his teeth to her cheek before showing himself out of the kitchen. Valkyrie smiled to no one in particular when she realised she already missed the contact with her husband.

A sudden pitter-patter against the window made her jump before she realised that it had started raining.

She snorted. "Rain, in Ireland, that's not common at all." Amused with her own comment, she chuckled. She continued her tea making in a dazed state – her mind on the problems and dilemmas of her friends. She could converse with Skulduggery about Tanith's and Fletcher's issues, but if Skulduggery asked her about Ghastly, she'd have to cover the truth up. Ghastly had specifically said he couldn't go to Skulduggery about his conflicting feelings about Tanith and Valkyrie didn't want to jeopardize Ghastly's trust in her because she told her husband about his emotions.

'What to make up….ahh, I can easily just say he's having some issues with the shop. Perfect,' Valkyrie's mind echoed as she wondered to the cookie jar. 'However, is Skulduggery asks what kind of issues, I might get stuck on answering. Perhaps I'll just say a certain type of fabric is hard to work with and orders are coming in late.' The elemental mage grinned to herself.

"You are brilliant Valkyrie Pleasant!" She whispered proudly to herself.

'Fabulous cover up Val, if you say so yourself.' Valkyrie smiled at her thoughts before making her way into the lounge room where Skulduggery was surely waiting for her. She rounded the corner and waltzed through the doorway. She was greeted with the lovely sight of her husband giving her that same, wonderful grin.

"Come here, love," he said sweetly while patting the spot next to him. She revealed her teeth in a smile as she planted herself down next to Skulduggery. She took one tentative sip from her cup of hot tea before placing it onto the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm all comfortable now," she turned to him patting his knee while taking a bit of the cookie she grabbed, "fire away."

He tilted his head slightly to the left which let her know that something was on his mind. "Um, before we talk about that Val, I actually need to discuss something else with you." Valkyrie's eyes widened before she looked at him curiously.

"Sure Skul, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I, um – look, I really want to talk, ugh. I feel this is hard to say but it shouldn't be because, y'know, you're my wife and we trust each other…right?"

"Skulduggery, of course. We've been partners for years and we love each other. Now talk to me if something important is on your mind," she quietly told him. He turned his head to look at her before grabbing both of her hands in his gloved ones.

"Val, I – I love you but this has been on my mind for a while. I've talked about I to Fletcher and Ghastly and for ages they've been telling me to get this out into the open. The thing is Valkyrie, I want to tell you, I want to hear your opinion on this but it's too hard. I'm scared you'll leave me feeling dejected because what you want and what I want will be two different things and that will create a sort of barrier between us," Skulduggery said worriedly while staring into her shining lilac eyes.

"Skulduggery, honey, it doesn't matter if we want different things – we'll eventually meet in the middle. Relationships are about work and heaven already knows how hard we've worked to get to this point," Val gestured to the space between herself and her husband, "we can work through this Skul. Seriously though, I'm getting slightly worried. Is it about Tanith? Or Fletcher?"

Skulduggery shook his head firmly. "No and no."

"Well, what about Ghastly or Audrey?"

"No, it's not about them either," Skulduggery sighed.

"What about Harvey? Is it about our son?" Valkyrie asked, concerned about the important thing Skulduggery wanted to tell her.

"Yes! Well sort of, it's related to him, or would be related to him if we had one…" Skulduggery trailed off, hoping his wife would pick up his clue.

"…are you talking about another child in this house Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked unsurely. She didn't want to get her hopes up, because if Skulduggery didn't want another child, especially a girl, she didn't want to make a great big scene of it in front of him.

Turning his head away from her, Skulduggery replied. "Would you be angry if it was?"

"No, Skulduggery, I'd be angry if you didn't talk to me about it," she stated calmly, keeping emotions in check.

A desperate sigh escaped Skulduggery lips before he turned and made eye-socket contact with her again. "What I really, really want Val, more than anything is to…um,"

"Yes…?"

"If we could have just - "

"Go on."

"Another one might seem too much and maybe it is but – I really want another child Val." Skulduggery cupped her face tenderly while awaiting her reaction. Valkyrie's eyes shone happily and with an excitement that wasn't there before.

"Skuldugg –"

"Before you answer, I just want to point out that if you don't want to go through the lengthy process of adoption again that there are other ways. We could use a sperm donor, or – or quite possibly use my bone marrow," Skulduggery said to her in a heated rush. He didn't want Val to turn away from him after he'd told her he wanted another child.

Valkyrie's face twisted in curiosity. "Bone marrow!?"

"Well yeah, I heard it on the television the other day and I called the local hospital if it they performed that kind of experiment, sort of, thing. I don't know what you would really call it, but imagine if you could use my bone marrow Val? Wouldn't it be amazing to see what our genetics could make?"

Valkyrie nodded enthusiastically. Her dream of carrying Skulduggery's child was reachable – an actual possibility that could happen. "It would be amazing Skul, but I have one question,"

"Sure, of course."

"Which gender?"

Skulduggery paused. "Um, what?"

"Which gender, of the baby, which gender do you want?"

"Well if we use the bone marrow Val, I don't know if they've advanced it to the point where you can decide what gender you want. And even if they did, that's a bit wrong to prefer one gender over the other."

"Oh no, I'm not saying I prefer one gender over the other, I'll love that child no matter gender it is but I'm just saying, if you've had a specific gender in mind that you want, tell me. Please," Valkyrie pleaded. She needed to know that they were on the same page.

Skulduggery looked at her, unsure whether or not he should say which sex of the baby he really wanted as it seemed a bit selfish to want one over the other but Valkyrie Pleasant was his wife and they had just stated that they told each other the truth. "This will probably be a shock to you, but what I really want, is – is a –"

*_I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll -*_

Valkyrie jumped while fumbling her trembling hands for her phone. She cursed whoever was calling her and when she saw that the Caller ID was a certain Fletcher Renn, she knew she would give him a piece of her mind later on. Skulduggery looked flattened by her ringtone sounding but he just gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the lounge room and into the kitchen to give her some privacy.

Valkyrie stared longingly after his skeletal frame disappeared around the corner before pressing the answer button a tad too violently.

"Hello!?" She growled out.

"Val – you have to come –" Fletcher's hyperventilating voice came through the other end of the phone and Val struggled to hear what he was saying. "Audrey – Audrey, Valkyrie, get down here –"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Fletcher. Take some deep breaths and explain to me what's going on with Audrey!" Valkyrie's voice was dripped with worry. She heard Fletcher do as she said and although he was still panicked, it wasn't as bad as before.

"She's in – hospital, I'm scared. She seemed to be in a heap of – of –of pain. I'm going to be, a – a – a – A – DAD!" Fletcher's pitch went through the roof at the word 'dad' and Valkyrie had to lift the phone away from her ear.

A huge, proud smile smeared itself over Valkyrie's face before getting up and disregarding her tea and biscuit to find Skulduggery.

"You're going to be a DAD!?" Valkyrie made sure to shout loudly. Seconds later Skulduggery poked his out from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, YES! Val, I'm panicking, wha-what if something is wrong with the baby or – or I go to hold it for the first time and drop it on its head while slipping on water on the floor and accidently booting MY baby into a wall!?"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes while smiling a thoughtful smile. "I really don't think that's going to happen Fletcher. Just calm down, go and be with Audrey! She might be having your baby as we speak!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, she's not! The doctors are waiting for something weird to like dilate or something before she can go into labour. To be honest I wasn't really, um, like listening because I've been freaking out about being a DAD!"

"Alright Fletcher, it's alright. You will make a fantastic dad and everybody knows it," Val looked doubtful at Skulduggery, who laughed, "go and comfort Audrey and see how she's doing. Oh! And tell her we're on our way. We'll see you and Audrey soon Fletch, love you. And stop stressing!"

Fletcher laughed at Valkyrie's sternness before nodding and then realising she couldn't see him he replied back to her. "Thanks heaps Val, I'll see you and Skul soon, love you too."

Valkyrie grinned happily while hanging up the phone and walking hurriedly towards Skulduggery. "Guess who's having their baby!?" She yelled happily while throwing her arms around his neck.

"If it's not Fletcher and Audrey this is going to be really awkward," Skulduggery said. Val laughed before pressing her lips against his honey-tasting teeth and slipping the car keys into his hands.

"Let's go cowboy, we've got a hospital to go to! I'll call Tanith on the way and see if she can pick Harvey up from kinder later on too," Valkyrie laughed while walking to the front door.

"Yeehah!" Skulduggery muttered unenthusiastically while following her swaying frame.

"Oh Skulduggery, be both know you're insanely happy right now. For Fletcher especially, you're proud."

Skulduggery looked down at the ground. He knew Valkyrie was right but he also knew he wouldn't let the others know about it. "I'm proud at the fact that he has managed not to faint yet,"

Val giggled before opening the door. "I'm so excited to see their little baby soon,"

"I only have one question," Skulduggery began, "which gender?"

~END~

**FlawD: I feel that this was insanely…horrible to say the least. I haven't had my fingers flying over this keyboard for a while and I think the readers will notice. I'll get back into the swing of things hopefully!**

**Fletcher: Wow, I'm going to be a dad!**

**Audrey: Yes, yes, it's all good and great for you to stand there and be excited by that fact but are you the one having to go through the hard work so you can be a dad? I don't think so, now come over here and do something useful, like rub my swollen feet.**

**Fletcher & Tanith: Ew.**

**Skulduggery: Remember to read and review ladies and gentlemen!**

**Valkyrie: Also remember that FlawDiamonds apologises deeply for being away for so long, enjoy!**

**Ghastly: See you all next chapter! *waves***


	4. What Baby?

~What Baby?~

**A/N: Hello to all you gorgeous/handsome people out there. Did I mention that I love you? In case I didn't I'll tell you now…I LOVE YOU ALL! Each and every one of you! To prove it, I'm giving all those who reviewed/favourited/followed special shout outs!**

**Im The Sweet – Wow, I'm incredibly thankful for your support and how you took time out of you day/night to talk to me and run through some ideas I had bottled up in my crazy head! I'm really happy that you suggested some ideas and reviewed! :) Thanks for following.**

**Nightcat Mau – My long lost twin! How I love you dearly! Your continuous support during SP: The After Years and Collection of Songfics makes me want to give you a big hug! Having a fellow author like you available and ready to talk to makes my experience of being on all the more greater! Thank you so much for constantly filling my stories with reviews and amazing compliments. You're like my big fanfiction sister! :) Thanks for favouriting and following too!**

**NarahSelson – So glad you loved Chapter 2! Your review made me grin wildly and you telling me to keep up the good work boosted my determination to get writing again. Thank you! :)**

**EJ26 – Hey there EJ! Can I call you EJ? Probably not but I'm going to anyway ;) Thanks for reviewing EJ. Glad my work made you laugh and smile – always nice to hear that from a reader. Thanks heaps for telling me to keep up the good work, it makes me feel like I've set a standard for my readers and I have to keep that standard up to scratch which is great! Keeps me keen to write more. :)**

**Guest – Hey there Guest. Thanks a bunch for reviewing – well appreciated and I'll take your suggestion on in a later chapter! Thanks :)**

**PhobbyWriter – HEY PHOBBY – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND DO NOT WORRY, IN SP: THE AFTER YEARS SUMMARY IT SAYS I HAVE GHANITH SO I WILL HAVE GHANITH. DO NOT STRESS PHOBBY, THERE WILL BE GHANITH AND THAT IS A REMINDER FOR EVERYONE WANTING GHANITH IN THIS STORY. SERIOUSLY GUYS, I LIKE GHANITH IF I SAY ITS GOING TO BE IN HERE, ITS GOING TO BE! :D**

**Naenae00 – Hey there, really glad you loved Chapter 3! Thanks for reviewing and stick around for more! :)**

**Lidz12345 – Thanks for your reviews. They were short and simple – loved 'em! Keep connected so you can stay tuned for more :). Thanks for following.**

** – Thanks so much for favouriting and following – I love getting those notifications :).**

**Harrison-Potter-Malfoy – Cheers! You've favourited and followed SP: The After Years, so thankful you did that! :D**

**Laura 394 – Thank you for PMing me your lovely compliments and your suggestions (even though they were for Collection Of Songifcs) and for following SP: The After Years! :)**

**Valkyrie: Excuse my language, but holy crap that was a lot of writing. Geeze FlawD, next time just dedicate a whole story to thanking your readers! FlawDiamonds doesn't own anything and she doesn't say she does! Besides Harvey and Audrey, she owns them! **

**Audrey: Enjoy! Send suggestions if you want too, FlawD takes them on board! WARNING: This is rated T for a reason – mild cusses here ladies and gents!**

**What Baby?**

Ghastly stared down at his phone in shock, he couldn't believe what Valkyrie's message had entitled! He found himself grinning like a mad man at the thought of him being an uncle or – or a godparent.

'How exciting!' He thought to himself as he got off his couch, threw on his grey suit jacket, snatched his keys off the bench and headed out the door before anyone could even call his name.

The reverberating sound of Tanith's vibrating phone on her bedside table awoke her from her afternoon nap with such a shock that she flailed her body about and hit her head on her bedside table.

"You flippin' idiot Tanith!" She scolded herself while nursing her sore forehead. For a whole minute while Tanith pressed her palm to her head, she glared at her phone before grudgingly picking it up. Once her blurred vision made out Valkyrie's name she immediately sat up.

"Flippin' flamin' flamingos! Audrey! Fletch! Wha-Ho-Whe-Holy crap!" Tanith scrambled out of her bed and quickly changed into something clean. A simple white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Her motorbike keys resting in her pocket she gave herself a quick spritz of her favourite perfume that smelt like lilies. She knew Ghastly would be there, knew he'd be in the waiting room with her and Val and Skulduggery. The least she could do was smell good when she had to be in close quarters with him.

"You're getting distracted Tanith! Hurry up and get your sexy lil' British ass out the door!" She already found herself walking towards the door hurriedly and jogging down the many stairs of her apartment building. She grinned once she was outside and caught the sight of her wonderful, gleaming motorcycle.

"Just got a text from Ghastly, says he'll be here soon. Tanith shouldn't be too long either," Valkyrie told Skulduggery while watching him activate his façade before stepping through the hospital doors. She smiled as Harvey wiggled around in his arms before asking to be put down. Skulduggery complied grudgingly with a frown on his handsome face. Valkyrie had to admit, the full body façade was extremely useful for certain things, but it was annoying that the faces still kept changing. Valkyrie would have to get Skulduggery to talk to Doctor Nye about it. See if he could tweak it and make a few changes.

The glass sliding doors opened automatically for the three strolling into the hospital and they went straight to the reception desk where a lady in what seemed to be her mid-thirties sat there popping gum. Valkyrie felt Skulduggery shake his head disapprovingly and she quickly have him a nude in the ribs to make him stop. The lady had heavy blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick that were stuck in the deep creases of her mouth. Valkyrie wanted to cringe when she opened her mouth to ask them what they needed and saw that her teeth were stained yellow from nicotine. She didn't smell very appealing either, it was like they lady wore "cigarette" as her fragrance.

"Uh, yes, hi," Valkyrie began, "We're here for our friends. Fletcher Renn and Audrey Tenacious, Audrey's pregnant and last time we checked up Fletcher said that she was still dilating," Valkyrie gave the woman a quick smile.

The woman just sat there for about a minute or so just annoyingly chewing her gum loudly. Valkyrie glanced down and read her name tag, 'Joy?…puh-lease, this woman is anything but,' Valkyrie smiled at her amused thoughts.

"Woman, you don't think I don't know that Auburn-"

"Audrey," Skulduggery corrected, which awarded him a glare from Joy.

"Whatever her name is, is pregnant and is still dilating. Girl, I saw them come in here,"

Valkyrie's mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't believe how rude this woman was being. "Okay, look, sorry. We're just in a rush to see them, they need our support – we're their best friends," Valkyrie tried to give talking politely to Joy one more time.

"Woman, do I look stupid? You don't think I didn't realise you were their friends? Are you saying I'm stupid!?" Joy growled out in a wheezy smokers cough.

"Oh for heaven's sake! We're not saying anything like that, can you please just let us know what ward and room they're in?" Skulduggery rushed. Joy stared at him for a moment or two before shrugging.

"I don't get why y'all are yellin' but, just go up this hallway, turn right, make another right and then turn left. They're in room 15."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery stared at her incredulously before answering. "What ward are they in?" Skulduggery questioned.

"Does it matter? I gave you directions to their room, so it doesn't matter. Now move along, you've taken up enough of my time." Joy sneered at them as they walked off and followed her directions.

Once they were out of ear shot, Val turned to Skulduggery with an angered expression on her face. "What a rude and intolerable woman!" She exclaimed. Skulduggery nodded along with her, agreeing completely. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her hand, comforting her and calming her down slightly.

"Don't worry Val, I couldn't believe her either. Amazing how people like that can get jobs," Skulduggery wondered. He watched Valkyrie nodding before he felt someone tug on his right hand. He smiled down at Harvey.

"What's up Harv?"

Harvey Pleasant grinned up at him and jumped up and down. "Are we seeing Auntie Audrey and Uncle Fletcher!?" He squealed delightfully before having to be "shushed" by Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"Yes we are little man, they're having something called a baby. Do you know what a baby is Harvey?" He asked sweetly.

Harvey looked up at his dad like he was stupid. "Yes I know what a baby is dad, it's a small person that lives in everyone's stomachs." Valkyrie wanted to roll on the floor laughing but somehow managed to keep it to a small giggle. Skulduggery chuckled along with her before looking down at his son again.

"A baby doesn't live in everyone's stomachs, Harvey. A baby can only live in a girl's stomach, it can't live in daddy's stomach," Valkyrie told him with a smile, "do you know where babies come from Harvey?"

"Harvey grinned up at his mum before nodding. "Yeah! Our teacher told us that once the babies have grown enough inside someone's stomach, they get put into the ground where they grow inside cabbages."

Skulduggery laughed at his son's response while Valkyrie just looked slightly confused. "Babies growing out of cabbages sounds a lot like the Cabbage Patch Kids," Valkyrie mused. What was Harvey's kinder teacher teaching them?

Harvey looked up at Valkyrie, confused. "What's a Cabbage Patch Kid – " Harvey asked while they rounded the corner. Valkyrie didn't have time to answer him though because he took off running towards a man slumped over on couch in the waiting room. Harvey latched onto his leg excitedly and the man with the ridiculous hair looked up with a look of horror before realising who it was.

"Harvey!" Fletcher exclaimed while scooping the kid up in a big hug. "Oh and look! You brought along your mum and dad too! Well done kiddo," he said to Harvey while giving him a hi-5. When Harvey wasn't looking, Fletcher glanced up at Val and Skul with a distressed expression. "I need to talk to you!" Fletcher mouthed over the top of Harvey's head. Skulduggery nodded while Valkyrie gave him the thumbs up. Valkyrie walked over to Fletcher with Skulduggery in tow before leaning down to talk to Harvey.

"Hey Harvey, do want to come see the candy bar and some of the stuffed toys they have here, so daddy and Uncle Fletch can have some time to talk?" Valkyrie asked her son. Harvey nodded and already had started pulling Valkyrie towards the candy bar. She swung her head over her shoulder to find Fletcher and Skulduggery watching after her. She saw Fletcher's worried face and she smiled inwardly when she saw Skulduggery's shoulders sag.

'That's right Val, let him deal with everyone's crap once in a while,' She thought happily to herself.

"Skulduggery, I am freaking out!"

"I know Fletcher, Valkyrie told me all about it. I don't get why you're flippin' out so badly though," Skulduggery told him.

Fletcher looked at him as if he grew a second head. "You don't understand where I'm coming from!? Surely you must have felt like this the first time your first wife went into labour!?"

Skulduggery thought about it for a moment with a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Not really, it was a simpler time back then, you didn't the medication and facilities like hospitals do now. You just kind of got there, relaxed and hoped for the best. It was a lot better relaxing and not stressing about being a dad or about the birth or your wife. The experience for me was almost enjoyable," Skulduggery slightly grinned at Fletcher.

Fletcher's mouth hung open like Skulduggery had just slapped him across the face. "Why is it only until now that I realise I am totally speaking to the wrong person about this?" Fletcher asked more himself than Skulduggery in disbelief.

Skulduggery just have him a pat on the shoulder and looked at him seriously. "Now that you've come to your senses, is there anything else you'd like to talk about? What are you really worried about Fletcher? Is it Audrey? The birth itself? The baby?"

Fletcher snapped his head up to look at Skulduggery so fast, it looked like he got whip-lash. "What baby!?" Fletcher almost yelled, that old panic rising up in him again. Skulduggery wasn't sure whether to laugh or be seriously concerned. Either Fletcher was playing a joke on him or this pregnancy/birth business had gone to his head and now he was insane.

"What do you mean, "what baby"!?" Skulduggery slowly said to him. "What other baby could I mean Fletch? Yours and Audrey's baby, your baby!" Fletcher looked crestfallen at Skulduggery's words – it was like he was being brought down back to Earth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Fletcher said so weakly, his voice was at a tiny squeak. "There is no baby."

Skulduggery felt like doing a double-take. "No baby!? WHA- HO- WHAT do you mean there is no baby!?"

"I mean, there is NO baby, Skulduggery! More like babies!?"

Skulduggery stood there stiffly, just blinking while the information set in.

"When we were told that Audrey had _babies _in her stomach rather than just the singular _baby_, I kept my cool, didn't think it was that much of a big deal. I thought two babies was going to be a bit difficult but nothing myself or Audrey couldn't handle. I honestly thought that maybe having just one would be a bit breezy, that I would panic now but when it came to it, it'd be fine. Then two came into the picture and the panic rose another level but then here comes the clincher, we actually aren't having two babies, we're having triplets!? Triplets!? Can – can – yo – you, believe it, it!?" Skulduggery watched Fletcher the entire time he was spinning out of control. Skulduggery had to admit, hearing the news that you were having triplets was enough to make any man's knees shake but if you are truly dedicated to being a father, no, a _dad, _you would take on ten kids or a hundred.

"Wow Fletch, I'm not going to lie, it does sound like it's going to be a handful with triplets but c'mon, we all know you'll make an excellent dad no matter how many kids you have. Audrey is always going to be there for you too, don't forget her. Or us in a matter of fact, myself, Valkyrie even Ghastly and Tanith, we're your best friends – we're here to babysit and help out when we can too. Just calm down a tad Fletch, things might not turn out as bad as you're thinking they will –"

"Ah! Sorry we're late! We met at the doors and talked for a bit but then we had to deal with that bitch at the reception desk," Tanith exclaimed with her arms opened wide with Ghastly smiling next to her. Tanith wrapped her arms around Fletcher then continued to Skulduggery and waited while Ghastly followed suit until she started talking again.

"So," she started off, rubbing her hands together, "what baby are we going to be having soon?" Tanith meant it light-heartedly, just as a way to see and find out if Fletcher and Audrey knew the sex of the baby but she hadn't been here for the whole "what baby!?" thing.

Skulduggery face-palmed while Fletcher paled instantly and started to stammer again. "Ba-baby? Wha-what…baby!?"

"Oh I'm so glad you came," Skulduggery drawled out sarcastically, "Fletcher and I were just talking about the fact that he's not having a baby that he's actually having _babies._ Three, exactly, triplets, actually."

Tanith's face broke out into a huge smile before wrapping her muscly arms around Fletcher again. She jumped up and down a few times which didn't make Fletcher's pale appearance seem any better.

"Triplets!? Fletcher that's great! Audrey must be so happy! Oh, and congratulations on your sperm and whatever genetics you must have runnin' through you because triplets on your first try? Talk about AMAZING!" Tanith grinned like a girly teenager while Fletcher's face fell when Tanith mentioned his sperm. He literally just wanted to crawl up into a ball of panic and die there. Ghastly approached him and slung a burly arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about Tanith – she's just really excited to be an Auntie or a godparent. But seriously man, great news about the babies!"

"No! It's not great news!" Fletchers eyed Ghastly absurdly. "I'm panicking over here! I won't be able to keep up with triplets, n-no way-way Ghast!"

"Sure you will! You've got us, your friends, to call and you've also got a loving and dedicated girlfriend who is soon going to be having your triplets. You're not alone in this Fletch, don't ever think that you are." Ghastly told him softly. The poor lad literally seemed terrified of what was to come. Fletcher cast his eyes downward.

"Maybe you're right guys, but what if –"

"No buts Fletch! Or what ifs." Tanith told him sternly.

"If thinking about it is what sets you off then we won't mention anything about what baby again, does that sound good to you?" Skulduggery asked him.

"Yeah, that would actually be a lot more helpful, thanks guys. You really know how to put me back into place." Fletcher's voice was barely above a whisper, but they all heard it.

It was those kinds of moments that Fletcher realised just how great his best mates really were – even though they were more dysfunctional than Jesus in Hell. A British woman who could run up walls, a scarred tailor, a façade-wearing skeleton, a pregnant adept, a fallen world-destroyer and himself, the last teleporter who was extremely paranoid and had awesome hair – what a crew though. He didn't even want to think where he would be without any of them.

And with Valkyrie walking over with Harvey to greet them all and chat, it just seemed to complete the picture. Harvey ran straight for Tanith and Ghastly and after Valkyrie had given her hugs to them and said hello, she took up her position beside Skulduggery.

"Everything alright on your little trip to the candy bar?" Skulduggery asked. She smiled up at him with a loving gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was fine. He had a little spat but once he set his sights on Ghastly and Tanith, he got over it," she told him. He chuckled and nodded at her.

"But enough about my riveting and compelling adventure, I've missed out on some stuff. So tell me Fletch, girl or boy? Which one is it, what baby?"

They all groaned.

~THE END~

**Harvey: Hey there! It's Harvey and I just wanted to tell you that I'm insanely cute and adorable but also funny so you may want to review so you can see more of me! Hehe, FlawDiamonds hopes you enjoyed this chapter of SP: The After Years!**

**Fletcher: If you want to see more of my hilarious antics and panic-attacks – REVIEW!**

**FlawD: You know what would be really great? If ya'll REVIEWED! :D xx**

**Tanith: Myself, FlawD and the rest of the gang will be seeing you all next chapter, but only if you REVIEW! You know what you have to do ;) See you next time, :)**


	5. Third Baby's A Charm

~Third Baby's A Charm~

**A/N: Aaannnnndddd, I'm back! With another chapter for you all :). As always, I hope you enjoy and a massive thank you goes to all who have reviewed, favourite/followed! **

**Audrey: *sweating like crazy and panting* Really FlawD? Y-you want me, to – uh, the disclaimer wh-while I'm almost fully dialated!?**

**FlawD: Oh alright fine, if you're going to be a baby about it then forget about doing the disclaimer. I'll get Ghastly to do it. **

**Ghastly: FlawDiamonds does not own any characters that belong to the Skulduggery Pleasant series. What she does own though, is Audrey Tenacious, Harvey Pleasant and Joy – the bitch from the reception in the last chapter! Haha :')**

**Skulduggery: Some exciting stuff is going to be happening in this chapter! A bit of romance, maybe some babies, a cute moment between Fletcher and Harvey – it should be really great. And if you think it is great, be sure to review afterwards!**

**Tanith & Valkyrie: On with the show!**

**Third Baby's A Charm**

Audrey stared harshly at the cream wall directly in front of her. She grasped her stomach to try and ease the pain but it was to no avail. She didn't even know how long she had been in this room for, just sitting here waiting to be fully dilated. Was it three hours? Maybe four? Could she have been in here for eight hours? Twelve hours was a possibility as well. She could have been in here for days but truth being told she didn't care – she just wanted to be fully dilated and have these babies!

Audrey was groaning in pain when a nurse with Fletcher in tow came in. Fletcher rushed to her bedside immediately while gripping her clammy hand in his.

"Audrey, baby? Are you alright?" His sea green eyes twinkled in concern for her. The sight warmed her heart and she wanted to smile but the triplet hurricane in her stomach overtook her more pained and annoyed expressions.

She nodded vigorously. "Mmhm, of course I'm alright. I am just going to let you know though Fletch, that if you ever get me pregnant again…I will find you, and I will kill you," she ground out. Fletcher went wide-eyed before recognition danced across his face.

"Wasn't that last line from 'Taken'? With Liam Neeson? That's a great film, hey! After this we should watch it." The last teleporters' hopeful smile was indefinitely cute but Audrey was not in the mood for "indefinitely cute".

""After this" Fletcher? After this," Audrey gestured to her swollen stomach, "we'll be looking after our three babies that are going to be the cutest thing since Harvey!"

"Oh, right, of course. My bad," Fletcher said somewhat disappointedly.

"Ah sorry to interrupt but I'm just going to give one final check-up on you Miss Tenacious before wheeling you over to different ward," the nurse spoke politely while revealing a wheel chair from behind the hospital curtain. She walked over to Audrey once she had collected the clipboard that rested at the foot of the hospital bed to check simple things like her vitals and temperature.

She recorded Audrey's results before clipping the board back onto the bed.

"Excuse me nurse," Audrey began as said nurse wheeled the wheel-chair on Fletcher's side of the bed, "why are you taking me to another ward? I was put in here so I could go through manual labour."

The nurse looked up at Audrey with a surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry Miss Tenacious, another nurse was supposed to have come by here to let you know I'd be coming over to collect you and take you to a surgeon. Were you not informed miss?"

Panic shot through Audrey's chest and she shot an urgent look towards Fletcher. "Were you informed of this Fletch!?" Fletcher stared at the nurse who looked worriedly at the very pregnant woman in the hospital bed.

"No, I wasn't Aud, honest."

"It's alright Fletch, I believe you." Tenacious then glanced back up to the nurse. "How come I'm getting taken to a surgeon?"

"If you could please be seated in the wheel chair," the nurse mumbled quietly while helping Audrey. "I'll tell you once you get properly seated miss and when you're comfortable." The nurse offered a kind smile and Audrey just nodded in acceptance.

Audrey gripped the nurse's forearm before slowly padding her way to the wheel chair which was only a few steps away. She got seated and Fletcher made sure to drape the white blanket over her shoulders.

'If I wasn't so heavily pregnant or in a hospital and somewhere private, I would be ravishing him with kisses since he's acting so sweet!' Audrey thought dreamily to herself. Her honey-suckle eyes stared up at Fletcher through her short bangs and she lovingly took his hand in hers again.

"So nurse, about my girlfriend going to a surgeon?" Fletcher began while giving Audrey's hand a reassuring squeeze. The nurse nodded before wheeling Audrey out of the room they were staying in and into a cold corridor.

"Well, Miss Tenacious here is going to a surgeon to have her babies," she looked down at Audrey, "since you're having triplets you're going to need to have a caesarean because you won't be able to deliver the three babies properly through manual labour. There is a huge risk factor not only for you but for the babies as well if you went through manual labour."

Realisation dawned on Audrey. "Oh my God, how did I not even realise before-hand? For hours I had sat there waiting for a nurse to come in and say that I was fully dilated. I should have known once we were told the news that we were having triplets that I would have to have a C-section. Oh my," it wasn't the fact that Audrey had to have a caesarean that shocked her, it was the facts that she didn't even realise and the fact that she'd have a huge scar on her belly afterwards. She knew that she'd be able to get creams and gels to make the scarring go down but that was a lengthy process. She worried that if Fletcher saw her body afterwards, he'd think that she was ugly or he might take the scarring the wrong way and think that it was the babies' fault that she had evidence of their birth.

'Woah, woah, woah, slow down there cowgirl!' Audrey said to herself, 'you're just overreacting. Fletcher is _not _the type of guy to think that. Your hormones are all over the place and your emotions and coherent thoughts are even more jumbled up, so you're just thinking ridiculous things. You know deep down that the most important thing overall is that the babies are safe, healthy and each come out with nine fingers and two thumbs and ten little toes.'

Audrey took in a deep breath now that she had calmed herself down and looked expectantly towards Fletcher. She thought he might have looked horrified or panic-stricken at the thought that her smooth stomach (save for a few stretch marks), would be tainted with a scar. When she looked up though, she was more than relieved to find he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I think that's wonderful that you're getting a caesarean. Virtually no danger for the babies but also for you," he motioned for the nurse stop which she did, so he could bend down to Audrey's level, "and I think the new scar will be a nice addition to your curvaceous body," he murmured lowly with a slight purr. He left hand caressed her belly lightly as if to stamp his statement down and make her believe that he would still think she was beautiful – even with the scar.

"You're playing a risky game Fletcher Renn, with a woman whose hormones are in over drive." She raised an eyebrow at him with a cheeky smile that left him grinning. Fletcher just laughed while standing up and regaining his posture.

The nurse began to wheel the wheel-chair again and before Fletcher or Audrey knew it, they were already in another room with Audrey laying down – trying to relax and Fletcher sitting on the edge of the bed with her – trying to help her relax.

"Thank you nurse," Fletcher called out to said nurse who was walking out the door. The nurse turned around and smiled at the both of them before wishing the best of luck to Audrey. Once she had disappeared around the corner, Fletcher turned and nuzzled his head into his partner's neck.

Audrey let out a girlish giggle and Fletcher leaned back to look at her with a crazed smile.

"What was that?" he asked.

Audrey merely shrugged while grinning back at her mostly childish boyfriend. They fell into a comfortable silence before Fletcher raised the question she knew they were both anxious to hear.

"Are you nervous?" Audrey looked down at their intertwined hands over her large belly before replying with a small voice.

"Yes. Are you?"

The spikey-headed teleporter tilted his head in thought before replying. "Of course I am, I'm just glad though that I won't have to see some surgeon poking and prodding at your delicate stomach filled with my babies." Fletcher grinned down at Audrey and planted a sweet kiss on her flushed cheek before continuing, "do you feel anxious at all about getting the epidural?"

"I'm not really sure how to feel about the epidural to be completely honest. I know I'm getting it but yet I don't like the fact that I won't be able to feel anything from the waist down," Audrey frowned deeply. Audrey looked towards Fletcher for some understanding and sympathy.

What she found though was quite different. A devilish and cheeky smile smeared across his lips and mischievous shimmers danced in his aqua eyes. He craned his neck down and pressed tentative kisses to her neck while whispering seductively to her. "You don't seem to dislike it very much when you don't feel anything from the waist down after we've spent some time in the bedroom…" he let her pick up the meaning with a calculating grin. Audrey's jaw went slack with shock at his inappropriate comment before grinning like a madwoman and laughing.

"Fletch!?" She laughed while slapping his arm playfully, "How could you say that at a time like this?"

"Well, you were feeling really nervous, I just thought I'd make you laugh and take your concerned little mind off things." He pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her forehead while smiling.

"Thank you honey, that means a lot."

Heads resting against heads, they stared down at the skin that was hiding three cute babies from them.

"Oh! I almost forgot, are the others here?"

"Yeah, all of them are, even little Harvey. I was going to text Skulduggery and let him know which room you were in so everyone could come see you before, but then we had this room change and the surgeon is going to come in soon."

"Ugh, that sucks. It would have been great to see everyone so we could update them on what's going on and see them one last time while I'm pregnant!"

Fletcher watched her in amusement before his eyes slanted down in disappointment. "I never even thought about this being the last time I'll see you pregnant. I mean, I'm excited to see our kids but for some reason I'm going to miss caressing your pregnancy bump. I remember watching you in wonder as you stood before the mirror in your bra and undies just looking at the small bump your stomach had taken to in awe. You are so beau-"

The magic of the moment was ruined when a man who was dressed in clean scrubs popped his head in the door.

"Miss Tenacious and Mr Renn?" He questioned with a tight smile.

"That would be us," Audrey said quite shakily.

"I'm Dr Heathstone, but feel free to call me Jay. I'm glad to see you're both well and happy and I assure you that you and your babies are in good hands." Heathstone gave them a kind smile and the sight put some of Fletcher's and Audrey's nervousness at ease.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Valkyrie leaned against the counter in the bathroom while looking at Tanith as she washed her hands.

"So…Skulduggery told me that you and Ghastly met at the door and started talking, what happened?"

A small smile graced Tanith's tanned face but her eyesight remained on the hands she was cleaning. "If you're hoping for some sort amazing story about how our five minute chat made us fall irreversibly in love, don't."

Valkyrie groaned. "C'mon Tanith, you've gotta give me more than that! You're telling me there was no subtle flirting or slight touches of the arm?" She said with a wink and a suggestive shrug of her shoulders. Tanith laughed at her antics before shaking her head and moving towards the hand dryer.

"I'm tellin' you Val," Tanith spoke, looking at her over her shoulder so Valkyrie could hear her better over the loud hum of the dryer, "nothing like that really happened. We just talked and caught up for a bit. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable for once…it was actually…nice," she grinned at her best friend over her shoulder and smiled even wider when Valkyrie grinned back at her.

""It was nice"" Valkyrie quoted while using her fingers as quotation marks. "In other words, you're telling me that it was wonderful and amazing and that now you guys are married?"

Tanith turned around and stared at her friend in disbelief. "…You got all that from "it was nice"?" Valkyrie nodded vigorously, "you continue to astound me Mrs Pleasant." Tanith snorted while Valkyrie just shrugged.

"You idiot," Tanith began again, "c'mon matchmaker, let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ghastly had no idea how much time had passed since they had seen Fletcher last to give them an update. It had to have been more than a few hours. He wanted to become concerned but he figured that Audrey was just going through a really long and gruelling labour. The thought of so much sweat, blood and tears in one room made the burly tailor cringe inwardly but the thought of a certain last-of-his-kind teleporter getting his hand almost snapped in half from his girlfriend holding it too tightly made him want to bellow with laughter. His amusing thoughts dissipated into thin air when Valkyrie asked for his opinion on the topic everyone was discussing.

'What was it about again? Was it something about Harvey's schooling?'

Once Ghastly had concentrated on the conversation again, he slipped into it seamlessly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fletcher's breath got caught in his throat as the nurse approached him with one of _his _children in her arms. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. A whirlwind of emotions rose up from somewhere deep within him. A surge of courage washed over him in a thick sheet of mist as he reached out tentatively to touch one of his children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Forty minutes later saw Fletcher's mouth stretched painfully from ear-to-ear as he held his phone in front of him and his exhausted yet blissful girlfriend somehow held all three babies in her arms and hands. He took countless of photos and plenty of times he tried to imprint those images not only on his camera but in his mind as well. He was officially a proud father of three kids!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cautious glance around the corner let Fletcher know that all his friends were in close quarters together chatting about one thing or another. There did seem to be some kind of intense haze sitting in the air and he wondered whether or not that was because they have been hanging on to hear the news. It was actually Harvey who had looked up first and made eye contact with him. He leaned over to whisper something to Skulduggery before running towards him. The others didn't seem to turn in Harvey's direction which was unusual because everyone made sure to keep an eye on the little fella. You know how kids are.

Fletcher stepped back around the corner so the others didn't see him and once Harvey turned around the corner her hugged Fletcher vicously.

"Uncle Fletch!"

"Hey little man,"

"How come you haven't said hello to mum and dad, or Uncle Ghastly or Auntie Tantih? Is Auntie Audrey okay? Did your babies from the cabbage patched arrive yet!?" He squealed in delight. Fletcher gave him a happy yet confused look to Harvey before scooping him up in his arms.

"Uhh, you could say that Harv and the reason why I haven't told the others yet is because I'm to keep it a bit quiet and invite them to see Audrey and the…cabbage babies…for themselves," Fletcher smiled.

"I get it! I get it! It's a surprise!" Harvey exclaimed while waving his arms wildly in the air. "But, Uncle Fletch, you don't look too excited about the surprise…" Harvey's smile turned into a frown when he saw Fletcher's.

"To tell you the truth little man, it was so exciting seeing mine and Audrey's, cabbage patch kids but then I got scared again. Don't tell anyone Harv, but I'm scared about being a dad!" Fletcher tried to downplay his insecurities so Harvey could understand him.

"But you're awes-aw-awesome Uncle Fletch. Don't tell my dad but," Harvey waved his hand for Fletcher to lean in, "sometimes I wish you were my dad!" He whispered excitedly.

Fletcher pulled back and grinned wildly at Harvey. Such simple words could cast away his doubt. "Thank you Harvey, now, how about we get the others so we can all go to see Auntie Audrey?"

Harvey wriggled his body to let Fletcher put him down and then he jumped up in excitement. "Okay!"

Fletcher grinned down at his nephew and took his hand in his as they rounded the corner again. Everyone looked up simultaneously and broke into grins. Everyone got up from their seats and made their way over to Fletcher and Harvey.

"Fletch! What's going on!?"

"Is Audrey alright!?"

"Why haven't you kept us updated!?"

Fletcher held up his hands in defence. "Woah, woah, woah! Slow down people, if you're concerned about Audrey, you can come see her yourself." His false-serious face broke into a gleeful grin and turned around and gestured for them to follow.

He heard the others trading whispers and different bets on what's going on and all he could do was smile. They were all going to be so happy when they saw the big surprise and Audrey was going to be so happy when she saw all of them ogling at their cute and chubby babies. Before Fletcher lead them all into Audrey's room, he motioned for them to keep very quiet and let them all walk into the room first.

He smiled when he heard the collective gasps and the hushed 'aw's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone said quiet "Hi's" to Audrey and hugged her gingerly and awkwardly since they were all trying to be careful of the babies.

"So, two girls and one boy Fletch?" Skulduggery turned and reminded Fletcher.

Fletcher straightened up considerably and puffed his chest out proudly. "Yes sir," he answered with a mock salute, "but I should correct you Skulduggery. I think you were meaning to say two _beautiful _girls and one very, _handsome _boy."

"I think our little man is very handsome because he looks so much like his father," Audrey said sweetly.

Tanith looked to Ghastly and leaned in to whisper something quietly. "What do they mean when they say the girls' are beautiful and that the boy is very handsome? They all look like potatoes to me…" She frowned deeply while Ghastly laughed like he had never laughed before. His rich bellow soon had Tanith laughing but a worried glare from Valkyrie told them to shut up because of the babies.

"Hey Fletch, Audrey, I have to say – well done. You've both produced three cute little children who I am sure will be a handful for you but you'll pull through." Valkyrie told them all with a kind gleam in her lilac eyes. "Now, I'm going to ask the question that I can tell is on everyone's tongues, what are their names?"

Fletcher looked towards Audrey, giving her the permission to tell them all their names.

"Well, we've been thinking about some for a while but the little girl who is in Valkyrie's arms is Mai," she pointed to the bundle resting sleepily in Cain's arms before nodding over in Fletcher's direction, "and the other little miss over there is Vienna and the baby boy in my arms is Jaxen."

Everyone smiled and looked thoughtful.

"They're wonderful names, especially Mai's," Skulduggery stated quietly. Valkyrie's heart began to ache as she heard the tenderness in Skulduggery's voice. She knew Mai was the name of Skulduggery's first daughter but he didn't sound offended at the use of her name. Fletcher walked up to Val and asked if he could hold Mai, which was fine with Valkyrie. He continued to walk over to Skulduggery and offered her to him to hold.

"Is it alright with you if we name her that Skulduggery?" Fletcher asked while placing a tentative hand on his bony shoulder. Then Fletcher spoke so quietly that only himself and Skulduggery could hear. "I understand if it is too painful for you,"

Skulduggery tilted his head in Fletch's direction happily. "It's a wonderful name Fletcher and I'm proud you have chosen to call this little bundle of joy that,"

"Thank you Skulduggery. It means a lot." He smiled at the skeleton with a thankful gleam in his eyes.

"So, could I just ask," Ghastly broke the comfortable silence, "which baby came first?"

"Well, I believe the surgeon first took out Vienna, then Jaxen and then Mai. So that makes Vienna the oldest child, Jaxen the middle and Mai the youngest."

"Well," Skulduggery began with a smile in his voice, "the third baby's a charm."

~END~

**FlawD: Well there you have it folks, I actually updated once in a while! A-woo-hoo!**

**Fletcher: ….I'M A DAD – YAY**

**Vienna, Jaxen & Mai: *gurgle gurgle…gurgle***

**FlawD: I seem to create the cutest kids in this story, maybe I have the "Cute Touch"? :D**

**Skulduggery: Ah, sorry to stop you FlawD, but don't you have something special to do?**

**FlawD: Wha-? Oh right! Big shout out to ****Ctrl-Dalt-Delete ****! Another Aussie who's just as cool and wonderful as I am. He's totally awesome, after all, he FAVOURITED me and FOLLOWED but also FAVOURITED and FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED SP: The After Years! How wonderful and super awesome is that. I'm tellin' ya ladies and gents – he's good example for you all ;) thank you so much Ctrl, a big hug, back tickles and some chocolate goes to you! :D**

**Ghastly: Now that that big shout out is out the way, how about I give everyone a quick reminder? REMEMBER: REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and PM FlawDiamonds if you ever want to swap some ideas back and forth sometimes :D**

**Harvey: See ya next time everyone! *waves***


End file.
